


Maybe I want to be bad

by Totoroto



Series: Charles (evil karma) [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Age Difference, Derogatory Language, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: Because there’s not much Burke/M lone wanderer.
Relationships: Mr. Burke/Male Lone Wanderer, Mr. Burke/Susan Lancaster (implied), Mr. Burke/lone wanderer, mr.burke/oc
Series: Charles (evil karma) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794658
Kudos: 81





	Maybe I want to be bad

Charles was watching from the balcony as his father’s favorite little city was turning into ashes.

  
“How beautiful...”

it slipped from his mouth. There wasn’t a lot of things in his life he could called beautiful. As far as he remembered everything looked gray for him from the moment he was born. Vault cells were gray and the Westland is gray too. How wonderful it is to see those warm colors.

  
“Indeed it is”

Said Mr. Burke looking at the boy with curiosity. He was proud of himself, that he made a right choice will choosing the person for this mission. No doubt, the boy was someone you don’t often cross paths with.  
Mr. Burke went to a little table and popped a bottle of champagne, the good one, that Tenpenny specifically asked him to bring to celebrate. He pour three glasses, and bring it first to Allistar. After that he gave one to a boy while holding one glass himself.

  
“What you did, it was a great thing. That place, those people... necessary sacrifices. Here's to a better future. Here's to Tenpenny Tower!”

Said Burke linking the arms with younger boy. Charles was quite surprised at that type of toasting but he did his best to imitate Burke. He gulped the champagne in one go, it tasted better than he ever imagined and the most important the glass was clean. The cleanliness he missed when escaped the vault.

Mr. Burke finished his champagne with more finesse and placed a kiss on Charles cheek. Charles looked like a deer in a headlight, and fact that he had big eyes didn’t helped. Even his face show differentl he still had a clear mindset. He quickly went with his free hand to took his ‘The Terrible Shotgun’ aiming it at Burke loins.

  
“ Tell me, Burke why shouldn’t I blow up your tescticles?”

  
Burke laughed at the young boy attempt to scare him, he found it quite cute but still irritating.

  
Tenpenny on the other hand looked like he didn’t mind at all what was going with those two, he was still enjoying the view without the eyesore.

“ Hold your horses boy, it’s just a tradition, sign of friendship? You understand?”

  
Charles nodded

“if you understand, would you mind hiding your weapon, bird?”

  
Charles did as Burke asked. Maybe Charles was never an ace in his class, but he for sure knows danger when he sees one. And Burke was definitely a man you don’t want to get on a bad side.

They unlocked arms and stand farther apart.He still wasn’t happy about the kiss. Even if it was just in the cheek. He blamed this on his androgynous facial structure. Since the childhood he was called “faggot” for something he had no impact on.

  
He could feel the eyes of drunken man in the bars, they either were too drunk to tell he was a guy or too drunk to care. He shrugged on this memory. Even if he get a bleached buzz cut haircut to looked unapproachable, it didn’t helped but made everything worse. The haircut really highlighted his cheekbones, big amber eyes and full lips. He hoped Burke didn’t have any weird intentions towards him. He looked over the Burke. He looked like he could be his dad, but beside his age he was quite handsome. He especially liked his profile. Maybe If it would be with Burke it wouldn’t be as bad experience. At least it would be some. He looked clean, not like those wasteland whores whose offers he always needed to decline even if sometimes the curiosity was telling him to just go for it.

They were standing there in silence until Tenpenny decided it is time to show Charles his new apartment. Of course, Burke would do the honors. Charles followed the Burke until they stopped in front of the wooden doors. He gets the keys from Burke, trying to tease him a little and touching his hand.  
Of course, there were no reaction. They said goodbye and parted the ways.

*

The lone wanderer suite started to look more and more like home as he added more things each time he visited. Or like a home he likes to imagine he would have if there never been a war. He get the idea of the perfect home from old pre-war books.

Sometimes he wished he didn’t blow up Megaton. the town was conveniently located while getting to Tenpenny Tower was sometimes pain in the ass. He sighed loudly as he sit on his bed and started to clean his riffle from blood. The Meatdog was sleeping peacefully in his dog house. He wished he could sleep like that with no worries in the world, but even having such nice and big bed didn’t change the fact he had a blood of his old friend and vault members of him. He didn’t mean to kill them all. He just wanted to shot Amata straight in her annoying mouth and it wasn’t his fault that anyone who decided to avenge her needed to be put down too.

He put down his gun next to his bed, turn on the radio and lay down on the mattress. He loved the music, it gave him peace of mind. But He wished Three Dog would sometimes shut up for longer. Charles was even considering to kill him when he paid him a visit, but fortunate for Three Dog he loved to talk about the Lone Wanderer and that stroke his ego.

Charles was almost falling asleep while he hear knocking on the door. He opened the door while having hand ready on the 10mm pistol gun he always slept with.  
Behind the doors were standing Burke with a box in his hands. Charles raised an eyebrow.

  
“ What is that Burke? Will I find there a head?”

  
“ Oh, you silly song bird” Burke laughed “it’s a present for you. Now, would you mind inviting me inside?”

  
Charles just sighed but gesticulated for Burke to come inside. Burke sat on the bed without asking the permission but Charles just pass it over.

  
“ Sit next to me and open a present” said Burke with chirpy but still commanding voice. Charles felt like bitch but still did as the older man wanted. Inside the box was pre-war businesswear in nice condition. He didn’t have any intention or occasion to wear it but it may give some caps.

  
“Oh, thank you, Mister Burke” said Charles with flat happiness.

  
“Try it”

  
“ I’m all covered in blood, maybe later”

  
“ That's why you should try it now”

  
He wasn’t sure why the man had this much impact on him, maybe because he still was a little afraid of him. Even if he probably kill him with an easy, he couldn't manage to do that. Maybe because he wanted to play a home at Tenpenny Tower and Burke was essential part of it. 

  
Charles started to undress in front of the Burke, he wasn’t too shy to do that and won't act like he is. They were both male after all and he won’t go to the bathroom to play up dress up games like wife who wants to get his husbands excited. While he was undressing and than dressing again in a suit he keep an eye at Burke. Charles wasn’t sure what game the older man was playing and if he won’t get him a bullet in the head. But he didn’t realize how suggestive he looked. Burke was already half hard as he enjoyed little performance.

  
“ Brilliant!”

He shouted enthusiastically as Charles was all dressed up in his new gift, he only couldn’t tie up the tie so it was just hanging around his neck sadly. Burke get up of the bed and started to tie the tie for Charles. Charles felt his cheeks were getting red when Burke touch the shirt collars. It seemed like he wanted to fix it but instead he moved the boy closer to him placing an eager kiss.

  
“ What the?!” Said Charles finally unlocking the kiss.

  
“ I’m messing with you, just like you are messing with all the residents here. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? You even messed up with my only entertainment here and you are gonna replace it”

  
Said Burke holding the boy under his chin. Charles could tell how much stronger the man was, but he was also sure he still could put a gun in the Burke head if he wanted to. But did he? After detonating the bomb how many times did he thinks about situations similar to that one. After he placed that unfortunate kiss on his cheek. When he felt both disgusted but curious and aroused.

  
“ And I am also gonna visit each man each day of the week?” Said Charles with sarcastic smirk. He didn’t do care much about Susan’s death. For him she was like a fly who who get to stuck to Burke. He couldn’t stand when she moved in with him.

  
“ I already told you, boy. You are MINE entertainment” said Burke and pulled Charles hair making him to bend down. “Now, get on your knees and suck it”

  
Charles did as was commanded, he enjoyed that what seems like a play to him. He unbuttoned Mr. Burke pants, pulling them down with underwear unveiling the half hard cock. He squeeze it in his hand and started licking all over it and sucking it in turns. He could feel the cock twitching and getting harder each move of his mouth. Burke pulled his hair again but this time making him to stop.

  
“ Go on the bed and get on all fours”

  
Charles nodded, licking his lip. He could still taste the man precum. He get on the bed in a dog position, sticking his butt as high as he could. His own cock get hard too from the excitement when he was sucking on older man member.  
Mr. Burke looked at boy in awe, he started to lick him in the back of the neck and going lower.

  
“ Look at you, boy. That beautiful skin of yours. You are like a diamond in that filth.”

He purred while opening the cheeks of Charles butt, getting his tongue in there and swirl it around. Charles let a little moan and squeeze the sheets with his fingers. He lift his butt even more, begging for more.  
Finally he felt something entering him, he thought that Mr. Burke’s fingers were stretching him wide open making him scream, but Burke already put the tip of his cock in the boys ass. Charles was really tight but Burke wasn’t take his time. He pushed deeper until he was all inside the boy. Charles yelled and burrow his head in the sheets. It was more painful than he has ever imagined. Burke get even more excited when he saw dripping blood coming from the boys anus. The crimson red looked so beautiful in comparison of the boys white skin. He started pounding faster ignoring Charles begging voice to slow down. Slowly the pain started to ease, especially when Burke found the right spot. Soon Charles was begging Burke to not stop, but his cute voice, patting mixed with squealing and moaning made Burke to come hard. Charles could feel the white, warm sperm inside him, and come on the sheets too.

  
Burke exit the boys body and clean up the rest of the sperm from his member with a hand tissue he had in his suit jacket pocket.

  
Charles instantly felt the emptiness, he missed the full filling of Burke’s cock. Even if the experience was painful and he still could feel the pain now, at least this pain felt good.  
Charles started getting dress up again with Burke. They didn’t exchange any words after their sex, room was filled up with silent and scent of their bodies mixed up together.

  
Mister Burke left the room, without a word, but with a kiss placed on Charles cheeks.


End file.
